


Sunday

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Just two girls on a date on Sunday





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> ‘My Sunday’ by 2Jin has such a nice vibe to it, I need to write this…
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

A girl dressed in white was waiting for her girlfriend by the streets, so she looked around the venue but didn’t manage to find her among the crowd. Unbeknownst to her, a shadow was hiding behind her, just beside a lamp pole.

“Boo!” A girl in black jumped at the cat-like girl with cheerfulness. The little act startled the other girl, who held her hand over her body to prevent her heart from jumping out of her chest. 

“Heejin ah, you scared me. You meanie..” The scared kitten gave a small punch to the bunny at the side of her arm. 

“Hehe sorry to keep you waiting.. Shall we get going?” The two girls then held each other’s hand as they strolled down the streets.

\---

After lunch, on the way to the abandoned train station, they found a rear-mirror just down the neighborhood. 

“Hey, let’s pretend we are our own fans and scream at each other.” Hyunjin cheekily suggested and the other girl agreed. So for the next few minutes, the two girls were fangirling over one another while on-lookers stared at them as they walked past them. 

They were soon done making a fool out of themselves and continued their way to the scenic garden. Halfway along the journey, the kitten found a nice spot to take photos. 

“Heejin ah, stand there and strike a pose. I wanna keep it as memories.” Hyunjin carefully pulled out a camera out of her pouch and started to be Heejin’s personal photographer, spending her time to slowly take each shot.

The girl who’s posing didn’t complain as she knew how the photographer always serves quality in every shot she’s taken. 

When Hyunjin was done, the bunny quickly took over her spot.

“Me too, I wanna keep your photos too!”

“Ehh? But I’m not as pretty as you..” Hyunjin stuttered.

“Hmm who says? You’re pretty attractive too..” The bunny started swaying on the spot, begging her girlfriend to give up the camera at hand. 

“..Okay.” The kitten blushed while coming up with her own poses in front of a circular lens. 

\---

It soon turned dark and the girls found themselves hungry for food, so they wandered along the food district not far from the garden. 

The kitten linked her arms with the bunny as they walked and the bunny reciprocated her actions by holding her hand tight. Every store they walked past seems to emit a dream-like glow as their yellow lights seemed to work their magic on the atmosphere surrounding the two.

As they couldn’t decide getting which food from the many different various food outlets, the two continued walking until one of them spotted a mini-carnival designed for mainly kids. 

“Hyunjin ah, let’s try that!” The bunny hopped at the spot, before pulling her friend to the game stop. Both of them then sat down next to a bunch of kids and started playing along next to them.

By the end of 3 rounds, Heejin’s stomach was growling. 

“I think we’d better stop now.” Hyunjin then dragged her friend before deciding to play for another set of rounds. 

After much contemplation, the girls bought matching set meals at a certain family restaurant. It was late, so they gobbled the food down without hesitation. 

As the last destination of their date, the girls lay on a big field of grass watching the night sky, feeling the wind of the breeze as it blew across their faces. 

“Heejinnie, I have something to tell you before we end this date.” The kitten spoke out nervously.

“Hmm yeah?” The bunny turned to the shy kitten.

“Uhm.. you’ve always been the day I have been waiting for. The day that’s more radiant than the Sun.” The kitten managed to get the words out of her mouth before turning away to have her back face the other girl, who’s slowly blushing when she slowly processed what the girl had to say.

“... You’re not being fair now. How come only you can say this stuff to me?” The bunny pouted. 

“Now’s my turn Hyunnie.. Look at me.” The bunny tried her best to make her friend face her. It worked, but all she heard from her was a soft ‘Aeong..’.

“Hyunjin, you’re also the night I’ve always been looking forward to, where your eyes shine as bright as the stars in the sky.” The nervous bunny confessed to the still-shy kitten, whose head suddenly popped out from behind her slender hands. 

“Really? You feel the same for me too?” The kitten then snuggled close to the bunny and the two fell into a tight embrace while gazing up towards the night sky together. 

“Of course, Hyunnie.” 

The two girls then looked at each other before saying the sentence together.

“You’ll always be my Sunday.”


End file.
